


Whom He Worships

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Toilet humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: Cloud volunteers for a certain and very intimate task for Sephiroth as a young recruit. This is just for fun. Rated M for subject matter.





	Whom He Worships

I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit from writing these stories.

Cloud had just been accepted into the soldier program when word went out that a volunteer was needed for a very private duty for his hero; Sephiroth and he immediately volunteered.

So that brought Cloud to their current situation in a custom designed washroom.

Sephiroth walked in looking as imperious as ever and Cloud basked to be in the presence of his hero. He took in every aspect of the beautiful man. Especially when he started to remove parts of his uniform as he unbuckled his leather trench coat and then his SOLDIER belt and handed them to Cloud.

Cloud silently took them from him and draped them over a chair.

Leaving Sephiroth dressed only in his sword harness, baggy leather pants and tall buckle boots.

Sephiroth undid the double buckles on his pants and unzipped them, lowered them and sat on the toilet while Cloud took a hold of his hair and held it back. Sephiroth read his book as his bowels stirred and then evacuated, leaving a lovely aroma that Cloud ignored.

Sephiroth then stood up with his pants around his knees and bent over, presenting his bottom to Cloud to be cleaned. Draping his hair over one arm, Cloud's latex glove covered hand pulled out baby wipes and carefully cleaned his anal crack from top to bottom. The procedure was almost clinical but Cloud's teenaged eyes worshipfully caressed ever inch of the masculine curve of Sephiroth's pale, plush buttocks, including the crack and the small puckered starfish of his anus. Every aspect of Sephiroth held its own unique beauty, including the soft but still impressive organ dangling between his legs and the low slung pale eggs of his testicles. His face was pretty enough to be that of a female but his body was wholly masculine and impressive with its ripped, hairless muscular build.

Sephiroth was entirely impassive as Cloud cleaned him, his face was still as aloof and expressionless as when he inspected his troops, obviously his nudity or vulnerable position didn't bother him.

Once Cloud's busy hand fell away, the wipes placed into the toilet and his glove was removed, Sephiroth pulled his pants up and did them up. Cloud handed Sephiroth his belt to be buckled around his narrow waist and then Cloud released his hair to fall halfway down his thighs.

Cloud retrieved his trench and carefully put it on the taller body, working it up powerful arms until they hitched it up with a shrug of wide shoulders and Cloud fished out any hair trapped beneath it.

Large, pale hands did up the buckles on his jacket and finally looked at his small blonde lackey and he finally uttered his first words, "thank you" as glowing cat like green eyes appraised the young man from the length his youthful body to the blonde spikes on his head. Reaching into his pocket, he smoothly withdrew a five gil note and tried to hand it to him as Angeal had suggested he offer to the lad performing so unpleasant a task for him.

"No I can't accept that; it's just a privilege serving you" Cloud explained as his hand made a halting sign to the taller man.

"If you say so, I will need your help for this once a day, sometimes twice a day. Are you okay with that...?" Sephiroth said in a bored tone of voice.

"Cloud, my name is Cloud" he enthused.

"Very well it seems we have a deal, Cloud" Sephiroth said and left without a backwards glance, his full uniform now restored so he looked as intimidating as ever.

Cloud tidied up the washroom so it would be clean and neat for Sephiroth's next visit and slipped the one used baby wipe he'd saved into a plastic sandwich bag to be put on the Sephiroth altar he had hidden under his bunk.


End file.
